


Happy Valentine's Day Clocky! (One-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Revenge, Slight Cussing, slight gore, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Ticci Toby has looked for a chance to tell Clockwork how he felt, and Valentine's day seemed like the perfect chance! However, Clocky is surrounded with walls of her emotions, not wanting to be hurt again.





	Happy Valentine's Day Clocky! (One-shot)

Happy Valentines Clocky!

(Note: any names or numbers i use are just coincidence. And this will have some gore)

Yes, Valentine’s day, the one time a year you can confess your feelings to someone. Well you can do it on other days, but let’s face it it’s easier on Valentine's day. Anyways on Valentine’s day for the creepypasta chaos is unleashed.

“LJ I said no!” Jeff shouted, running upstairs to escape LJ.

“Aw come on Jeffy! Please!” LJ called, chasing after his killer lover.Toby was nearly knocked down by the two and laughed. 

“Better run Jeff!” Hoodie yelled seeing them pass by.

Shaking his head Toby walked downstairs and held his hatchets at the ready. Today was Valentine’s and he wanted to get a good gift for his Girlfriend, Clockwork.

Now, everyone knew that they were not dating. But when Clockwork tried to kill Toby he misunderstood that as a sign of flirting. So now they had this weird friend relationship where Toby plays around with her and Clockwork either ignores him or just attack him. Toby thought she wouldn’t like flowers or chocolate, the mushy stuff, so this year he was going to do something extra special.

First item on his list, a wooden box, and a little something from a mortal human. And what better way to get those things then stealing and killing. So first Toby went to a craft store and snuck out a medium sized box. Then the killing began, he knew he only had so long before the night so he had to work fast. He wanted to find the perfect guy, with a tainted record with ladies. And by that he means a Casanova, a heart breaker, and a ladies man. 

Why? Well in Clockwork’s past she was abused by her family and she snapped when her father went insane with his abusiveness. But there was more too it, she has been in bad relationships and been cheated on. These two reasons caused her to say ‘Time is a bitch’ or ‘Your time is up’. And who could blame her?

This is why Toby felt like he needed to avenge her in some way. So he asked Masky and Hoodie a couple days ago to find someone with that kind of record. His phone buzzed and rang while he was sitting on the roof of a store.

“Hey masky!” Toby called out loudly through his phone.

“Fu-Toby you don’t need to yell that loud!” Masky shouted back, looking at Hoodie’s laptop he started going through profiles and records of people in the city.

“Masky it doesn’t help that you’re yelling back. It just encourages him.” Hoodie said, standing next to Masky and looking at the computer as well. 

Masky grumbled and spoke with a loud sigh. “Ok Toby, what kind of person do you want?”

 

“A guy that has cheated on so many girls that he should have 13 STD’s at least.” Toby described and twitched. He chuckled to himself about his own description.

“You know instead of putting that image in my head, you could have just said a guy that cheated on a lot of women…” Masky grumbled and looked at Hoodie. “God now i’ll never get that thought out of my head.”

Hoodie chuckled and took the phone from Masky, he scrolls on the computer. “How about...Jackson Myers? He’s 17 and drinks a lot.”

“No, remember someone that cheats on women.” Toby replies, laying on the concrete roof and swinging his feet a little.. 

While Hoodie looked down the list Masky took back the phone and interrogated Toby. “Why do we have to find that kind of guy?”

“It’s a surprise~ But it does have to do with the fact that today is Valentine’s day.” Toby chuckled and twitched with excitement. 

“What failed Valentine’s gift are you coming up with for Clockwork?” Masky questioned, knowing most of the time Clockwork ignored him.

“I can’t tell you~” Toby hummed with glee. 

“Why you spoiled-” Masky began only to have the phone taken by Hoodie.

“Ok Toby found a guy named Buck Withers. Team captain of a football league and has had sex with over 8 girls.” Hoodie explained.

“Perfect! Where is his location?” Toby sprang up and grabbed the box he stole, looking around frantically for the street.

“North East 34th AVE, house number is 2410.” Hoodie responded.

“Thanks guys! Bye!” Toby hung up and began running to the house, still being careful not to get caught. 

Toby soon found the house and grinned, a guy with blonde hair and green eyes was waving at a girl who was getting into her car. Toby took his chance and snuck through an open window into the boy’s room. He snuck out of the room and quietly walked downstairs, where the guy was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

‘This is going to be fun~’ Toby thought. When he was close enough her quickly grabbed a fistful of the boys hair and put a hatchet to his neck. The boy looked up in fear and began to shake.

“W-what the fuck!? Who are you? D-don’t kill me please!” He pleaded, Toby just chuckled.

“All you victims are pathetic.” Toby sneered and ready to cut the boys throat.

“W-who ever sent you i’ll double it!” Now he was in tears, begging for his life that Toby possessed now. “Please i wanna live my life!”

“Who the fuck needs a social life?” Toby laughed. “I have voices in my head to keep me company.”

Before the boy screamed or said anything else, Toby sliced into his neck and let the blood pour out. Toby let go of his hair and the body went limp on the couch. Now all he had to do was dig.

(warning gore)

Toby walked over to the front of the couch and used one hatchet to cut open the boy’s chest. The blood and guts spilled out as he started to open the rib area up. He kept cutting away at the organs in his way and finally reached the one organ he was looking for. Carefully carving it out of the chest cavity, he ignored the smell of blood and looks of the slimy guts. He took hold of the precious organ he dug for and placed it in the wooden box.

(ok gore’s done, still working on trying to do gore)

Toby scanned around really quick before going upstairs and jumping out of the same window he crawled in. He held the box close and started running home. In the distance he heard a scream and smirked. 

“Well he’s not alone any more~ I was worried no one would find him.” Toby cackled.

Toby felt overjoyed! He had his perfect gift and all he needed to do was give it to Clocky. He doesn’t remember a time when he was so happy. In fact when Slender found him he developed amnesia and needed things repeated a few times. Once or twice he asked Sender to explain what killed him in the first place. He may not remember much, but he did remember the only person that gave a shit about him. His sister Lyra. (This is not a joke that is literally her name by what i looked up)

When he arrived home he started asking around for where Clockwork was. Most people didn’t know but he then had an idea. Ben could go through electronics, he could find anyone easily. Toby ran to Ben who was playing windwaker and leaning on EJ for comfort.

“Hey Ben!” Toby shouted, causing Ben’s character to die and both EJ and Ben to jump a bit. Ben looked at Toby with a glare.

“What do you want Toby?” Ben growled. Toby wasn’t affected by the growl or the nasty aura from both EJ and Ben. 

“Do you know where Clockwork is?” Toby twitched and smiled. Before Ben could say ‘no’ EJ replied.

“Actually yeah she slipped into the library this morning.” Toby thanked EJ quickly and ran to the library. While Ben and EJ both settled again.

Toby opened the library door and saw Clockwork sitting on a brown leather chair and reading a book. He held in a chuckle of excitement and walked over quietly, sneaking up behind the chair. 

“Hey clocky!” Toby yelled, and caused her to jump up from her seat.

“God damn it Toby don’t do that!” Clockwork yelled at him, taking out her knives and dropping the book.

“I have a Valentine’s present for you! I got-” Toby was explaining but Clockwork cut him off.

“Toby for the final god damned time i am not your girlfriend! I never was! I was trying to kill you for fucks sakes!” Clockwork snapped at him.

Toby frowned and his excitement level when down. “W-what? But i thought you attacking me was...being p-playful..” Toby answered quietly.

“Well you thought wrong dumbass! Why would i date someone so childish!?” Clockwork shouted at him. Toby slumped and set the box down.

“Well...you can have the gift...even if you don’t like me..” Toby murmured and then ran out of the room. Clockwork sighed and put her knives away. Sure she didn’t want to go through another relationship, but she cared about Toby. She turned to the box he left and found the letters CW on the lid. Looking at the box she tilt her head, and slowly opened it.

Inside was a bleeding heart, a fairly good sized one too, and on the inner lid of the box was engraved. ‘I love you, TT.’ She knew TT was short for Ticci Toby. She started to feel whatever resistance in her dead heart vanish, and she started to feel guilt.  
She sighed and closed the box, picking it up and holding it to her chest. Clockwork started to look around for Toby, but after a while of searching she remembered something. Whenever Toby was upset he always went onto any roof he could find. She went outside and saw two feet over one side of the roof. Taking out her daggers she started climbing, having a bit of issues because she was trying to hold the box at the same time.

Toby looked at the sun as it was setting, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He never felt like this, or that he could remember anyways. He really liked Clockwork, she’s beautiful and strong. Sure she was stubborn and getting a smile out of her is hard, but it made it even more fun to try. He removed his goggles and pulled down the piece of his clothing that covered his mouth. Toby didn’t even notice Clockwork behind him until her hand touched his shoulder.

“Toby?” Clockwork said, causing Toby to flinch and turn his head to her. She sat down next to him and held the box on her lap.

“I...i wanted to say thanks for the gift.” Clockwork said calmly. Toby still frowned and looked down.

“Welcome...i took the heart from a guy that had several girlfriends..” Toby responded quietly. Clockwork was slightly surprised and looked at the box.

“Why not just from a regular guy?” She asked. Toby looked at her, not caring if she saw the mouth scar he had.

“Because i...i felt like i wanted to avenge you for those guys that cheated on you..i don’t know..” Toby mumbled and looked down. Clockwork give a soft smile and pecked his cheek. He blushed and looked at her in shock.

“Thanks Toby...be my Valentine?” She was blushing and looked down. Toby’s smile returned and he hugged her.

“I knew it~! Sure clocky! Does this make you my girlfriend?!” He shouted with glee only to have her squirm and shout back.

“Toby get off! It’s only for tonight!” 

“Love you too Clocky!”


End file.
